


Klaroline Drabbles

by celticrose91



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticrose91/pseuds/celticrose91
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles because I've been very inspired by them lately. I'll update this as I can and as the muse strikes. I have several prompts already that I'd like to get down so hopefully I can do so fairly often. I haven't written anything since before my daughter was born....so it's been probably almost a year (at the time of writing this) since I've actually written. Basically, don't judge too harshly haha!I will put any trigger warnings or tags in the beginning notes of each chapter.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep this as an updated table of contents.

Chapter 1: Better Than Revenge

Caroline tells Klaus about what happened between her and Damon. 

Chapter 2: I Don't Know How To Say Goodbye

Caroline tries to bring back Klaus.


	2. Better Than Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline tells Klaus what happened between her and Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE, NOT DETAILED.

She had to tell him. She couldn't put it off any longer. There were so many questions in his eyes anytime she reacted to his name. Damon. Caroline knew Klaus only had so much patience. Eventually he would push her for answers. He saved most of his patience for her but even that was bound to run out. 

It had been fifteen years since she'd finally fled Mystic Falls. Fifteen years since she allowed herself to acknowledge how she really felt. Fifteen years since she decided to put herself first, damn what the rest of them may think. She loved her friends. She loved Elena and she loved Bonnie. She knew they didn't approve. Caroline also knew that they would never understand this choice. Never once had they not been chosen first by those who loved them. Caroline had sacrificed so much for them, especially Elena. Damon and Stefan put Elena above all others, even themselves. Bonnie, when put under pressure, would help Elena before helping Caroline. Matt put Elena first. Tyler put wolves first. Her father put his hatred of vampires first. Her mother put her job first. 

Only one being in the entirety of her life had put Caroline above all else. Niklaus Mikaelson. The big bad wolf. The bad guy. The evil hybrid. The man responsible for so much death. She had struggled with that the longest. How could she justify loving a man who had done so many horrible things? It had taken time to accept that they'd all done bad things. All of them had taken lives. It had taken even more time to accept that being vampire was something above human and morality. She had eternity stretching in front of her so naturally it meant she'd need to look at things in a different light. It was a concept the Mystic Falls gang didn't seem to understand, even though Stefan and Damon had been around longer than all of them. Who was to say what they all would have done after being in existence for a thousand years?

Caroline had never really spoken about the things Damon had done to her. Not to anyone. It was for that reason that her friends didn't understand why she was strictly anti-Team Damon in all things. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting the feelings of those around her with the truth. She knew Elena loved Damon. She knew Stefan loved Damon. It was for them that she kept her mouth shut. 

No more.

"You're anxious, love." His voice instantly soothed her, as it always had. 

"Listen, I just..." She huffed and continued. "I want to tell you something and I really need you to just hear the whole thing before you go revenge planning, okay?"

"Who hurt you?"

As always, he heard everything she didn't say. "Just promise me."

He paused, his expression calculating. Weighing the pros and cons. It was what made him such a brilliant strategist. A master manipulator. "I promise."

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking. Caroline knew she needed to get this out all at once. Klaus had never broken a promise to her but he didn't know what he was in for. 

"It's about Damon. I know you know that something happened because I see your reaction to my reaction whenever he's mentioned. It's something I've never talked about because I didn't want him hurt....not because I particularly care for his pain but because it would hurt the ones I loved. Which is stupid because now I know that if it had been Elena in my place, Damon would be dead. Before I became a vampire, I was a ridiculously insecure teenage girl. Constantly competing with Elena because just once I wanted someone to put me first. Then in walks this tall, dark, handsome stranger and I was instantly hooked. Don't judge, I was desperate back then. He was so sweet at first. Thoughtful and affectionate. I slept with him but during the sex, he bit me. I was terrified, as any sane human would be. The next morning, he bit me again. After that he start compelling me. He used me in his little plots and schemes against Stefan. He fed from me whenever he wanted. Made me lie and do things I didn't want to do. He would always threaten to kill me when I tried to not do whatever it was he wanted. He abused me. I guess in a way.....he raped me. I mean I was under compulsion so I can't really say that I was one hundred percent consenting to what we did. It wasn't until after Katherine turned me that I remembered everything he did. I tried to tell someone but no one cared. I never said anything after that. It's not like they would've done anything anyway."

Caroline finally looked to Klaus and it took her breath away. She could almost feel the rage dripping off of him. There was a gold tinge to his eyes and he remained utterly still. 

"Klaus?"

Finally he took a stuttering breath. He composed himself although she didn't miss the slight shaking of his hand. The hybrid moved closer to her and Caroline sighed at the warmth from his hand on her cheek. His voice filled her ears again. 

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Caroline. I'm even more sorry that your friends didn't care enough to avenge you." A pause. "Rest assured, sweetheart, that miserable excuse of a vampire will suffer for the pain he caused you. I'm almost tempted to make the others suffer as well but I already know your answer." Another longer pause. "Do you trust me?"

Her blue eyes flicked to his and her answer was instant. "Yes."

Her lack of hesitation earned her that special smile he saved just for her. "Good. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to retrieve our new house guest. You won't mind, will you?"

Caroline shook her head. Damon was more of a monster than Klaus and he deserved to suffer for what he'd done. He'd made his bed, now he had to lie in it. She wasn't sure if Elena or Stefan would forgive her but it slightly startled her to realize she didn't really care. She hadn't spoken to either of them in fifteen years. It was obvious how little they cared for her. Klaus started to move for the door, probably to make sure he had everything he needed. His hand slowly fell from her face but she caught it before he was out of reach. He turned to face her again, eyes curious. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	3. I Don't Know How To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline tries to bring back Klaus.

_In our story, there is always another chapter to be told._

No. She wouldn't give up....couldn't give up. Not after the last day they'd spent together. One of the hardest things Caroline had ever done was walk away without turning around. 

She'd tried to be strong for him, she really had. Tried to live as he'd have wanted her to. He had made his choice and she of all people understood what that meant. She'd had her choice taken away too many times to force her will on another. 

It had hurt that he'd chosen to take himself away from her but as a fellow parent, she understood more than most. A mother or father would do anything for their child. If it meant dying so they could live, so be it. 

He had redeemed himself in the eyes of others by sacrificing himself for another. Though to be perfectly honest he hadn't needed to redeem himself to her. Being a vampire was a complex thing and they were filled with complex emotions. She was just the only one among her group of friends to have the wisdom to see it. The Mystic Falls gang had always seemed stuck in immaturity and a teenage mindset of good and bad. Caroline was astute enough to understand that vampires were not black and white. They were something in a group all to themselves.

So she searched the world for an answer. As Klaus had said, there was probably one out there. They just hadn't had time to find it before. She had wondered if perhaps that was a hint to her. That he was hoping she'd find someway to bring him back. It had taken seven years of constant searching. TIme away from her girls. It was all worth it. She'd found an old witch in Paris of all places that was able to bring him back. The price was steep but she was willing to pay it. They could deal with the consequences later.

It was midnight, the moon was at it's peak and the spell was almost completed. The air swirled and the wind howled through the trees. Caroline shivered as the power in the air caressed her skin. Then it was over.

Niklaus MIkaelson stood in the middle of the salt circle. He looked around for a few moments before catching sight of Caroline. He flashed that familiar smirk, his eyes dancing. "Hello, love."


End file.
